A Very Merry Christmas
by stargirl29
Summary: Ron and Hermione have always fought ever since Harry and Ginny have known them. But they have a plan to get the duo together in time for the Holidays.


A Very Merry Christmas

Hermione was used to her and Ron's fights. They had them about everyday. But this fight was different. They had both said things they did not mean. She said she hated him and he replied that that was fine and he did not want a bossy, know it all as a friend. Then they both stormed off to their dormitory. She thought it was safe to say that Christmas would not be very pleasant this year.

Ron was fuming. He had had another fight with Hermione downstairs. They had shouted at each other from across the room. Everyone who was in the common room just stared between them like a tennis match. Ron had by this time started to calm down. He felts terrible. He had said very hurtful things to her. He told her he did not want to be friends with a bossy, know it all. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. Now he could kick himself for what he said.  
"This is going to be a very interesting Christmas," he thought to himself as he closed the curtains around his bed.

Harry watched as his two best friends had a shouting match at each other from across the room.  
"I hate you!" yelled Hermione, shaking with rage.  
"Fine, I did not want a bossy; know it all for a friend anyway!" Ron shouted equally as loud as her.  
Harry watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. The two stared at each other for a while and then stormed off to their dormitory. Now he knew how Hermione felt in their 4th year when Ron and he got in a fight. He felt torn between them. He knew they had said malicious things to each other but he also knew they did not mean it. They liked each other and Harry knew it. He knew it was up to him to bring them together.  
"Oh, shoot this is bad," a voice muttered behind him.

He turned around and saw the owner of the voice was a red haired girl.  
"Ginny, what are we going to do? This ruins our plans to bring them together."  
"Calm down Harry. They will think about the fight and this will make it easier to bring them together." She smiled at him.  
"Easier? Ginny, how can this make it easier?" He just stared at her and waited for her response.

She smirked at him.  
"God Potter. I didn't know you knew so little," she mimicked Harry's foe, Draco Malfoy.

He smiled at her.  
"Well, I guess I will just have to trust your judgment on this one," he replied, glancing at the staircase.   
"Ok, here is the plan. You go up and comfort Ron. Let him talk to about what happened. I will go up and comfort Hermione," Ginny said as she started to get off the couch.

Harry nodded.  
"Ok. I'll meet you here as soon as we finish talking."  
Harry went up to the boys' dormitory. He walked into the room and up to Ron's bed.  
"Ron, are you here?" Harry asked softly.

Harry was answered with a grunt.  
"Ron, can we talk?" Harry asked.

Ron yanked his curtains opened.  
"Look mate. I know your going to tell me what I said to Hermione was wrong and I know that so do not say it to me. I like her and I know it and now you know it." Ron said this in one breath.

Harry grinned at Ron. Some things never changed.

"Well, I know you realize it was a mistake. You just better do something about before tomorrow or my Christmas will be ruined," Harry scolded Ron.

Ron looked at Harry sheepishly.  
"Bloody hell, mate what do I do?"  
"I don't know but it better be a down right good thing."  
"Harry, I think I have an idea."

Ginny walked up the girl's staircase and walked into the 6th year girls' dormitory. She could hear sniffles from behind one of the curtains and walked over to it and pulled it open. Hermione was sitting there, her eyes red and puffy, looking at Ginny like a lost puppy.  
"Get a hold of yourself Hermione. You are a big girl and you shouldn't let my stupid brother get you down," Ginny instructed firmly.  
"Shove off Ginny," replied Hermione.

Ginny clucked like a mother.  
"That attitude won't do at all. I am here to simply help you realize that you like him and help you win him."  
Hermione smiled a wet smile at Ginny. Ginny knew by that smile that what she had said before was true.  
"What should I do?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
"I think I have a plan," Ginny smiled.

It was Christmas and Ron was pacing around the dormitory. Harry was getting ready to go to dinner. Ron had been ready an hour before in anticipation for what was to come. He had come up with a perfect plan to apologize to Hermione and tell her how he felt about her. The truth was, now he realized he loved her.

Hermione was sitting in a chair in the girl's dormitory. Ginny was standing above her, putting on Hermione's makeup. She had never felt this nervous before. She had never felt this way and she knew why. She was in love.

The two groups went down separately. Ron and Harry went down first and then Hermione and Ginny. When Hermione got into the Great Hall she immediately walked over to Ron and sat down beside him. Ron looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked, blushing a little.  
"Sure Ron." Hermione was surprised.

This was going exactly as planned. She would just steer them up to the Room Of Requirements and then tell him that she loved him.

Ron was surprised how easy this would be. He would just casually go to the Rook of Requirements and tell her he loved her. Simple as that.

The duo got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. Their work was done for now.

The pair walked silently to the room. They walked past the picture three times, thinking how they needed a place where they could say they loved each other. When they walked into the room Hermione gasped. The room was beautiful. It was filled with roses on the ground and had a sweet smell. There was a small loveseat in front of a cozy fire and a table with all the regular Christmas dishes. They sat down on the loveseat and faced each other. When their knees touched they blushed. Ron cleared his throat.  
"Hermione, I wanted to bring you hear because I need to tell you something."

Hermione looked down on the floor.  
"Ron, I need to say something to."

They looked at each other and blushed.  
"How about we say it at the same time?" suggested Ron.

Hermione nodded an ok.  
"I love you."

They looked at each other and smiled.  
"I have loved you since 4th year and I want you to accept my apology about yesterday," Ron said.  
"Ron, everything you just said is exactly how I feel."

They just looked at each other for a moment. Then they kissed.  
"Hermione." Ron broke off the kiss.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
She answered the question with another kiss. The couple had no idea that there were two people watching underneath an invisibility cloak. They looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
